Anarky
Lonnie Machin (ロニー・マチン, Ronī Machin), also known as Anarky (アナルキ, Anaruki), is a political activist based in Gotham City. Attempting to ally with Batman, he planted three bombs throughout Gotham and uses the Solomon Wayne Courthouse as a base. Anarky wants to purge Gotham of corruption, but his methods involve wanton destruction. His idealism is matched with a self-importance that makes reasoning with him nearly impossible. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Matthew Mercer (English), Not Known (Japanese) Anarky expresses a contempt for governments, charges of trespassing, destruction of public property, destruction of government property, and unregistered demonstrations. He is not reluctant to resort to violence or acts of murder or terrorism. He has an extremely high sense of self-importance. *Hair Color: Blonde *Skin Color: Unknown *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 5ft. 6in. *Weight: 145lbs. Attributes: *Self-titled 'voice of the people'. *Extremist who will do anything to achieve his goals. *Sees corporations and government as enemies that must be destroyed. *Growing following among youth and disillusioned. Gallery File:296AnarkyUnmasked.png|Lonnie Machin. Personality Anarky is a radical political extremist who expresses a contempt for governments, corporations and pretty much anything else that has some level of control over individuals. Despite having good intentions, he is not reluctant to resort to violence or even acts of murder or terrorism to acheive his goals. To make things worse, he has an extremely high sense of self-importance, which makes him difficult to negotiate with. Relationships Friends/Allies *GCPD **Howard Branden Family Neutral *Batman Rivals Enemies *Black Mask *GCPD *Robin *Nightwing Abilities and Traits Powers and Weapons Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Equipment * Molotov Cocktails Weapons * Shock Baton Strength level Weaknesses History Past Anarky first contacts Batman when he leaves The Final Offer, Penguin's ship. A projection of Anarky informs Batman that three bombs have been placed around Gotham and Batman can either defuse them or let them blow up. After speaking to an "Anarchist" located just above the projection, Batman races across Gotham to the Gotham Bank in the Plaza and defeats the Anarchists guarding the bomb before diffusing it. A second Anarchist, located in the Diamond District, tells Batman the location of the second bomb and once again Batman races across Gotham to diffuse the bomb before it blows up. Finding the bomb in Amusement Mile, Batman defeats the Anarchists and successfully defuses the bomb. The third and final bomb, as advised by an Anarchist in Coventry, is located behind the GCPD Building. One final time, Batman defeats the gang of Anarchists and diffuses the bomb, this time receiving instructions from Anarky to meet him in the Solomon Wayne Courthouse. After eliminating the gang of Anarchists outside the back entrance of the Courthouse, Batman confronts Anarky who suggests that they should work together. When Batman refuses the Anarchists attack. Once they have been defeated by Batman, Anarky joins the fray, using an electric baton to fight the Dark Knight. Batman is still able to triumph over Anarky and knocks off the mask that the villain was wearing, exposing Anarky's real face and realizing he is just a kid. Batman then restrains Anarky and leaves him for the GCPD to pick up. Synopsis Notes and Trivia Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Blackgate Prisoners